1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a tester and a semiconductor device test apparatus having the tester. Particularly, example embodiments relate to a tester for testing electrical properties of a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device test apparatus having the tester.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor manufacturing process includes a fabrication (FAB) process for forming a plurality of semiconductor devices, an electric die sorting (EDS) process for testing electrical properties of each of the semiconductor devices formed on a wafer. and the semiconductor manufacturing process may also include an assembly process for packaging the semiconductor devices to protect the devices from mechanical, chemical, and physical hazards after dividing the devices that have passed the EDS process.
The EDS process may repair defective semiconductor devices and remove the semiconductor devices that cannot be repaired in early stages. Thereby, the EDS process reduces the time and costs for performing the assembly process and inspecting the packages and removing a defective cause by analyzing the defective cause of the semiconductor devices.